


Snow Fights

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Sirius starts a snow fight.





	Snow Fights

Thud!

Draco's hand went to his head, feeling the snowball sliding down his head, droplets of water sliding down his back. "What is the matter with you?"

"Snow, balls...umm, let me think." Sirius scooped more snow and pressed it together until he had a perfectly round ball. Without warning, he threw it at Draco, hitting the blond right on his chest. "I believe I'm starting a snowball fight."

"Would you grow up?" Draco cast a spell to dry his robe. "Really, Sirius, aunt Andromeda is waiting for us. We don't have the time."

"Of course, we have time. We might not get there when we're supposed to, but we certainly have time for this." Another snowball flew in Draco's direction, but this time, he ducked, and the ball went over his head.

"Stupid, annoying Gryffindors," he murmured. But in the next moment, he had magically concocted a ball and threw it in Sirius's direction.

"That's not fair." Another ball dashed toward Draco.

"Everything is fair in war." The ball hit Sirius's face. "See," Draco exclaimed proudly.

The balls continued to go from one side to another, hitting and missing with the same frequency, until both of them were drenched from head to toe.

Sirius was the first to stop, running toward Draco and pushing him to the floor.

"Hey! That's not fair," Draco exclaimed.

"You look beautiful when you laugh. You look beautiful when you are you, an eighteen year old enjoying life, and not the Malfoy heir." Sirius leaned down, and kissed his lover. "I like you just like this."

"You could have told me. No need to get me all wet," Draco said smiling.

"Yes, but everything is fair in love."


End file.
